


When I Was Your Man

by Aye_Blackcrow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Song: When I Was Your Man (Bruno Mars), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aye_Blackcrow/pseuds/Aye_Blackcrow
Summary: "Do all the things I should have doneWhen I was your man"
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, mentioned Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	When I Was Your Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I was listening to this song the other day and I thought "damn, this really fits AoKuro", so I changed the lyrics a bit to be in Aomine's perspective xD  
> I know most people don't like first-person-fanfictions, but... well, the song was like this, I wouldn't change it.  
> This is actually very simple but yeah, I wanted to share it :v
> 
> Hope you enjoy :3

Same court but it feels just a little bit bigger now

The crowd cheering but it doesn’t sound the same

When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down

‘Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

Too young, too dumb to realize

That I should have had faith in you

And bumped your hand

Should have gave you all my hours

When I had the chance

Practised with you ‘cause all you wanted to do was to have fun

Now my baby’s playing

But he’s playing with another man

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways

Caused a good strong man like you to walk out my life

Now I never, never get to fix the shit I made

And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

Too young, too dumb to realize

That I should have had faith in you

And bumped your hand

Should have gave you all my hours

When I had the chance

Practised with you ‘cause all you wanted to do was to have fun

Now my baby’s playing

But he’s playing with another man

Although it hurts

I’ll be the first to say that I was wrong

I know I’m probably much too late

To try and apologize for my mistakes

But I just want you to know

I hope he keeps his faith in you

I hope he bumps your hand

Give you all his hours

When he has the chance

Practise with you every time

‘Cause I remember how much you used to have fun when we practised

Do all the things I should have done

When I was your man

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :3


End file.
